


Love is a beautiful thing

by Mortiz96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiz96/pseuds/Mortiz96
Summary: The scene was set. Everything was perfect. Peridot didnt take into account her nervousness.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Love is a beautiful thing

Okay, deep breathe Peridot. You've rehearsed this in your head way too many times. Just pick up Lapis, take her to dinner, and propose before dessert. How hard can it be?

Peridot nervously fumbled with her bowtie as she waited for her long time girlfriend to emerge from their shared room. Dressed in dress pants and shirt with a black vest and green bowtie, Peridot was ready for their romantic evening together and she kept feeling her pants pocket where the small square box was.

To say her nerves were running wild was an understatement. They've been together for more than a decade, meeting when they were merely children and letting a friendship blossom between the two. When high school hit, Lapis dated a big brute called Jasper and they both quickly discovered that they're better off as friends. Soon after that though, Peridot gained the courage to ask Lapis out on a date and since then they've gladly called each other girlfriend.

However, many times they both brought up the concept of marriage and with how insane their early 20s were, they just didnt have the time. Now, with Peridot being only 27 and Lapis pushing 29, she believes that its finally time for them to make that next step. They jokingly call each other their wife, but now its finally time to make it official.

Peridot was knocked out of her train of thought when she heard the distinct sound of heels clicking on their hardwood floor steps. She looked up and her eyes widened. There stood Lapis, in a black dress with a sliver of blue along the side. Minimal makeup on her face and a lapis lazuli necklace that Peridot gifted her on her last birthday laid around her neck. Her red lips were pulled into a smile as she looked Peridot up and down.

"Y-you look good, Lapis," Peridot stammered. Mentally, she was slapping herself for sounding like her teenage self when Lapis showed up in her prom dress.

Lapis let out a giggle," and you do too."

Lapis's heels clicked against the floor as she approached Peridot. Her hands reached out to fix the bowtie back into place and she felt Peridot tense briefly.

"What's got you so jumpy," Lapis asked.

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful," Peridot said while her cheeks turned red.

"Thank you," Lapis gave her a wink and a kiss on the cheek.

Peridot felt herself melting, but immediately straightened up, filled with new determination. She lightly grabbed Lapis's hand and guided her out of the house and into their shared car.

‐-------

It didnt take the couple long to reach the restaurant where they'll spend their evening. Peridot opened the door for Lapis and helped her out. They walked hand in hand into the establishment and immediately obtaining a table for themselves. Soon their food orders were placed and they sat there chattering away, but as time went on and when their food arrived, Peridot became more and more nervous.

What if Lapis said no? What if she just laughed at her and left, never to be seen again? Those types of questions plagued Peridot's mind. Lapis excused herself from the table when Peridot finally pulled out the small box. Opening it, she started down at the gold ring, with a Peridot gem sitting in the center that still managed to shine in the limited light the lamp alotted them. She took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, there was a fire burning in them. Nothing will stop her from asking, even her nerves.

A few minutes have gone by when Lapis finally returned. Their waitress took their dessert order and once she was was gone, Peridot stood.

"Lapis, there's something I want to talk to you about," Peridot started.

Lapis stared at her while slightly tilting her head.

"What is it? Is everything okay," Lapis asked.

Peridot felt her nerves suddenly unraveling, but she took another deep breath.

"We have been together for a long time. We both love each other immensely and have worked through all the issues that ever arise from our relationship and I feel that we can both benefit from taking a new step for us," Peridot said. She felt her hands starting to sweat while clenching the box tighter.

"What new step," Lapis raised an eyebrow.

Peridot cleared her throat and kneeled next to Lapis. She barely heard the gasp leave Lapis before she revealed a d opened the small box. Lapis started wide eyed between the ring and Peridot's face.

"I believe we are ready for this step," Peridot said in a soft tone.

Lapis covered her mouth as tears began to well up in her eyes. She looked at Peridot and Peridot felt that small feeling of panic, as if a rejection was going to be said. It made Peridot's heart sink and as she was retracting her hand that held the box, Lapis quickly grabbed it from her and took out the ring, only to slide it snugly onto her left ring finger. She wrapped her arms around Peridot, nearly making her fall backwards onto the restaurant floor before whispering,

"Of course I'll marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> I can write fluff too, I think. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
